


fireworks have nothing on you

by inkandella



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x15 coda, Bobby Nash is a Good Dad, Coda, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Post 3x15 Eddie Begins, Worried Bobby Nash, Worried Evan “Buck” Buckley, eddie begins, hen and chim are DONE with them but they love them so, this is just buck and eddie being more in love than humanly possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandella/pseuds/inkandella
Summary: Buck’s tears had dried not too long ago, but his hands still shook as he wrung them. Bobby had just left to deal with, well,everything, but Buck remained by the truck, refusing to drag his eyes from Eddie for even a second. Eventually it was just Hen and Chim that remained, and Buck could finally see Eddie clearly. The man’s face was streaked with mud, dirt, and blood, his shoulders were bowed and eyes stared blankly off somewhere ahead of him. Buck bit his lips, but it didn’t really help him from asking again. “Is he okay?”Or; Buck finally does something about it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 618





	fireworks have nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes at 3am after the episode and then crashed, so obviously no beta and probably copious amounts of grammar errors. Whatever, it's stylistic. Comments are appreciated! <3

His arms around Eddie were the only thing keeping him grounded. A small part of his brain pointed out that it was rather ironic that he was shaking more than the man that was just trapped under 40 feet of wet earth and rock, but he was too drained to care. All he could really pay attention to as he helped walk (drag) Eddie toward the closest ambulance was his heart racing up in his throat and a constant stream of _scaredcoldEddiesafeherelove_ running through his head.

And of course, the feeling of Eddie’s freezing but _breathing_ body under his hands. He started shaking as Hen and Chim a million other paramedics gathered around Eddie, prodding and checking and shouting and pushing Buck off to the side, and Bobby must have noticed because he crossed the distance between them quickly, his hands coming up and squeezing Buck’s shoulders tightly. Bobby turned Buck toward him just enough to where he wasn’t looking directly into the chaos, yet keeping Eddie just in Buck’s field of vision. Buck just kept shaking his head, mind and heart racing.

“ _Breath_ , Buck. Look at me _. Breath.”_

Buck dragged his eyes from the swarm of people at the foot of the ambulance, and he realized that his chest was tight and his throat hurt and that, for some reason, his face felt _warm_ , and it took everything he had to even look at Bobby, much less take in a breath.

But Bobby’s grip tightened, and it reminded him of that time in his loft with Christopher sitting smiling on his couch, Eddie standing before him with a far too gentle smile and his thumb pressing circles into Buck’s neck, and with the memory of Eddie’s touch Buck let himself exhale.

He took a few deep breaths, and as one of Bobby’s hands came up to brush something off of his face he realized why his cheeks felt warm. His hands were still shaking when he brought them up to grab tightly onto Bobby’s wrists. His voice cracked as he looked at Bobby, begging that he’d understand. “Cap, I... I...” But his lips were trembling and he couldn’t get another word out before another sob broke from his lips.

Bobby just took him in his arms, swaying them gently and whispering “I know you do. I know.”

——————

“How is he?” He asked again, nervously tugging on his cuffs and shifting he weight from side to side.

“‘M fine, Buck,” Eddie mumbles from somewhere behind the flurry of people poking and prodding him, and Buck’s chest tightened at the voice.

Buck’s tears had dried not too long ago, but his hands still shook as he wrung them. Bobby had just left to deal with, well, _everything_ , but Buck remained by the truck, refusing to drag his eyes from Eddie for even a second. Eventually it was just Hen and Chim that remained, and Buck could finally see Eddie clearly. The man’s face was streaked with mud, dirt, and blood, his shoulders were bowed and eyes stared blankly off somewhere ahead of him. Buck bit his lips, but it didn’t really help him from asking again. “Is he okay?”

Hen groaned and rolled her head back to the sky before fixing Buck with a glare. Something in his face must have softened her, because she let out a sigh and began to speak.

“We’ve got a few bruised ribs, some potential sprains, and we’re a little concerned over the inhala—“

“But he’s going to be okay?” And Buck felt his heart beating hard against his ribs, his jaw working as he held in an embarrassing noise from escaping his throat, and that stream of thoughts from earlier came racing back, _scaredcoldEddiesafehereloveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou._

Hen fixed him with another glare, and this time it was much less cutting, but Buck didn’t notice, because he couldn’t pull his eyes away from where Eddie was looking back at him with something unreadable and heavy in his eyes. Hen’s voice was unusually soft as she said “Yes, hun. He’s going to be fine.”

And he couldn’t do anything about that sound now, because it came low and pained and relieved from his mouth and he couldn’t stop himself as he took two stumbling steps forward, cupped Eddie’s face between his hands, and slammed his lips into his.

He could feel his pulse roaring in his ear, felt the barely-there stubble on Eddie’s cheek like pinpricks against his palm, Eddie’s mouth wet and mud-smeared and _perfect_ under his. And Eddie... Eddie wasn’t kissing back, so Buck pressed forward once more, putting every bit of love and warmth he had into it, before pulling back, eyes squeezed shut and ready for the worst.

He wasn’t ready for the low whine that came from Eddie then, or for the feeling of shaking fingers wiping _oh so gently_ the tears on his cheeks away—god he didn’t even realize that he had started crying again—or for the broken “ _Buck_ ” that came out of Eddie’s mouth. And now Buck opened his eyes, catching the pretty, glassy brown of Eddie’s own for all but a second before he was startled into shutting them tight again when Eddie surged upward and enveloped Buck’s lips in his, hungry and biting and yet so damn soft that Buck’s knees almost gave out under him. Eddie’s hands cupped his neck, thumbs feathering along his jaw, as if he were something precious, and that only served to make Buck’s tears fall harder. His hands had never left Eddie’s cheeks, and he gripped them tighter as the force of Eddie’s kiss had him swaying backward.

They rocked back and forth, lips melding and breaking and melding again, and Buck realized that maybe it wasn’t just fireworks that you saw when you kissed someone you loved, it was smoldering fire and rushing floods and feeling so fucking elated that your heart might as well just _burst_ right then and there and you’d have seldom a complaint.

Yet air, air was a thing, and Eddie had been deprived of that for too long already today. It physically hurt him to pull back—no, really, Eddie’s hands were like vices on his neck—but as he did he brushed his fingers along Eddie’s cheekbones and into his hair and over his eyelids until the man finally opened them and met Buck’s with more love in them than Buck would have ever been able to _fathom_. And Buck figured he was way past being afraid, he was too goddamned relieved and happy and thankful, so he whispered “ _I love you_ ” into Eddie’s mouth and pressed his fingers into Eddie’s pulse points, a shaky smile dancing over his lips and breath catching in his throat but this time, not from fear.

“Buck,” Eddie whispered back, his eyes darting from Buck’s eyes to his lips to each and every one of his freckles and back again, and now his cheeks were wet too, and he push a “ _Te amo_ ” back into Buck’s open mouth before letting himself fall forward again onto Buck’s lips. They were both shaking and smiling too much for the kiss to last long, but even after breaking apart once more they could only pressed their foreheads together and trade breaths. Buck’s heart began to slow from racing to a steady, pattering rhythm. From where Buck’s fingers rested on Eddie’s neck, he realized that Eddie’s pulse had somehow matched with his own, and he couldn’t help the small and choked laugh he let out, nor from smiling even wider at Eddie’s own.

Infinity passed. A second infinity would’ve gone by too, if it weren't for someone clearing their throat. Buck and Eddie turned their heads to look over at Chimney, who’s face was warring with a smug smile and the red blush of embarrassment. “If you two are finished,” he coughed out, the smile beginning to win, “We _really_ need to get Diaz here to the hospital.” Hen chimed in from their other side, “Preferably within the next hour, so...” Bobby chuckled from next to her, his eyes crinkled at the corners, and he gave a small nod to Buck as they met eyes. Buck felt his chest grow impossibly tighter.

Buck turned to Eddie again, his fingers still tracing patterns across Eddie’s face. Eddie hadn’t moved his hands either. “You good?” Buck asked.

Eddie’s thumbs found that point between Buck’s collarbone and throat again, pressing just hard enough for Buck to shiver and his smile grow ever-brighter. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”


End file.
